


Невозможное воспоминание

by Inuya



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Вариации на тему снов.





	Невозможное воспоминание

Эндер спит. Он спит в своей комнате, не зная, что снаружи разворачивается маленькая война, он спит и видит сны. Ему снится скелет Великана, жукеры, которые поселились в той деревеньке вместо гномов, оборотни на детской площадке и Валентина с Питером. Как обычно. Как в кошмарах до этого, когда спать почти невозможно, а с утра бой, очередной, залихватский, и нельзя предугадать, кто может не выдержать и снова сломаться.

Но из разноцветной чехарды, в которой путаются нити его недолгой жизни, всплывает внезапно даже не сон. Воспоминание, которого не может быть, но вот оно, перед глазами, как напоминание, как ниточка, спасительная, тонкая, не дающая сойти с ума окончательно. Или уже поздно, и это просто привет из мирного времени?

Эндрю лежит в своей кроватке, еще совсем маленький, полугода не исполнилось. Он не должен этого помнить, но видит, что рядом стоит четырехлетний Питер, он кривит губы и шипит: «Третий, урод, никому не нужный Третий. Я лучше тебя». Около него Валентина, и ей два года с небольшим. Она улыбается, мягко, словно уже тогда решила защищать младшего братишку, которого не могло быть на свете, от старшего брата-убийцы. Эндрю видит это, Эндрю помнит это, хотя не должен.

Он еще не знает, что быть Третьим — плохо, что третьих детей в семьях нет совершенно — людей на Земле и так чересчур много, но этим людям безумно нужен тот, кто сумеет верно расставить солдат на космической карте и уничтожить жукеров. Иначе те однажды вернутся и истребят людей. Графф следит за маленьким Эндрю, уже зная, что в этой семье надежда только на него. Питер до сих пор носит монитор, но ему остается меньше года, Валентину отвергают сразу — слишком мягкая и добрая девочка, и никто не в силах предсказать, какой она будет в будущем и что натворит.

Ребенок, сам Эндрю еще несмышленый ребенок. Они все дети, и Питер, и Валентина, но детство чересчур недолговечно в этом мире, даже слишком. А Эндрю-Эндер лежит в своей кроватке и еще ни о чем не знает. Ни о мониторе, ни о Боевой школе, ни об играх, в которых главное — победа, а не участие. Может, оно и к лучшему, что не знает, определенно.

В это же время Петра уже тоже носит монитор, как Питер, а Алай только знакомится с представителями Международного флота. Шен начинает учиться ходить и наверняка сильно виляет задом, но в детстве даже такая нелепость никому не покажется смешной. Милой и только. Боб вовсе еще не родился. Может, лучше бы и не рождался? Нет, нельзя так думать.

Эндрю-Эндер по-прежнему лежит в своей кроватке, а рядом Питер и Валентина, те, кто захочет его убить и защитить, но в итоге все трое окажутся разными сторонами одной монеты и ребром, что их соединяет. Эндер пока не может назвать себя так, он Эндрю, он Третий, он не знает, что не имел бы права родиться без заказа Международного флота, он просто лежит и моргает, пускает слюни, как любой нормальный ребенок. Он есть, Эндрю-Эндер, он есть вопреки всему и дойдет до конца.


End file.
